


Momento intimo nunca leído

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Angst, Aquiles - Freeform, Drabbles, Español, Estilo de texto como la Iliada, F/M, Final de Aquiles, M/M, POV Patroclo, Patroclo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Drabbles de Patroclo y Aquiles. Lo que paso antes del desenlace y como se lamenta Patroclo.





	Momento intimo nunca leído

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí cuando leímos unas partes de La ilíada en la universidad, no pensé en publicarla, lo hice para una amiga (Elsa). Pero supongo que si alguien lo lee espero que comprenda que trate de mantener el estilo que se presenta en la obra de Homero.

Que ninguno le dijese que volviera a la batalla después de tal insulto. Eso era lo que pensaba Aquiles, y sus únicas palabras fueron “Sólo volveré a _ella_ cuando el fuego troyano alcance mis propias naves”. En ese momento su ira lo cegó, sin ver que tanto comenzaba a avanzar las tropas troyanas, y tapó sus oídos para escuchar a su amigo Patroclo. Ocultándose en su ira.

Fue hasta donde su amigo, sujetándole y entre las palabras que deseaba decir, rogando a que se quedara, que la batalla no iba a terminar si él no estaba. No importaba que fuera menor a él, conocía sus habilidades, Aquiles era el mejor, podía llamarlo invencible contra los dioses si no fuera peligroso. Y esa debilidad que guardaba en Patroclo hizo que sus manos lo sujetaran tan bien, pero se fue.

 

-

 

_Entre todas las órdenes que te di… Debí obligarte a que me digas que no ibas a morir. Nunca debí haberte dado permiso para usar mi armadura y así quien matara Héctor sería yo. Y sé que debí retener mi furia, no debió consumirme, mi única muerte era contigo a mi lado… Tu única muerte debió ser conmigo a tu lado… y yo te la arrebate. Mi espada, se manchara de sangre, la sangre por la que vengare tu muerte, y si así lo desean estos dioses injustos, moriré, ya no le tengo miedo a perder, porque caer en batalla significa que el inframundo me dejara que me abraces de nueva cuenta._

 

-

 

Su compañero amado, sujetándole del cuello, dijosele que iban a celebrar, pues así debían con tanto saqueo que habían conseguido. La llegada de Fénix se le hacía más razones. Ambos pusiesen la comida a preparar y cuando aquella estuvo asada y servida en la mesa, Patroclo repartió pan en hermosas canastillas, y Aquiles distribuyó la carne, sentóse frente al divino Odiseo, de espaldas a la pared, y ordenó a su amigo que hiciera la ofrenda a los dioses. Patroclo echó las Primicias al fuego.

En su ventura todos celebraron y comiesen hasta quedar satisfechos. Finalmente ambos fueron a descansar, en camas contrapuestas. Patroclo viéndole con la mujer que le había ofrecido a Aquiles. En su caso su amigo le diese la que le regalara Aquiles.

Su noche fuese larga, pero después de haber satisfecho con las mujeres como señal discreta ambos se alejaron de las tiendas. Aquiles con rostro rojizo fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Su calor te cubre tanto como la mía? –Las risas invadieron a Aquiles, en un tono bajo que en su voz pronto podrían venir los dioses para robarle clamor. El aire de alabanzas era de dioses y el semidios le había agarrado el gusto.

-No, tu calor es más fuerte. La tuya es instantánea. –Con presura le tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su cuerpo. –Porque al muchacho le brota el color rojo desde una yarda de la mano quien lo acoge.a –Ahora era Patroclo quien luchaba para no reír y que fuesen escuchados.

Aquiles entró en angustia, su rostro era como si fuese de cólera, pero no lo era y sabía además que era culpa de Patroclo. –La que entregaste no estaba mal bajo mi lecho –Tratando de hacerse con otro comentario que lo halagara el semi dios habló.

-Pero tú eras quien prefiere estar bajo el lecho –Su amado compañero probó los labios que habían amenazado a Troya,  de quien le había enseñado el arte de amar, proponiendo encender más que el rostro del joven guerrero.  Y sabía bien Patroclo que no podía comparar el cuerpo de una mujer con el que poseía Aquiles, y presumiéndose a todos que él era único  para poseerlo.

Después de aquello, regresaron a la tienda, exigiéndose más calor para otra noche sin esclavas en sus camas más que solo sus propios cuerpos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien lee esto. Puede dejar sus Kudos :)


End file.
